


Enjoy The Ride

by confetti_its_a_parade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e10 Nihilism, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Handcuffs, Kinks, M/M, Porn, Top!Sam, bottom!Michael, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confetti_its_a_parade/pseuds/confetti_its_a_parade
Summary: Tumblr post of @saintedjack: Kinda want Sam to ride Michael while he’s handcuffed.Well, this was my inspiration...





	Enjoy The Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I accept any comments for my work!  
> Hope you'll like it!  
> (this was the first time I ever wrote something in English)

-Can you at least tell me where we are going? – the calm and familiar voice pours over Sam as he insistently leads Michael through the dark halls of the bunker. Michael, on the other hand, doesn’t resent at all maybe because of his handcuffed and almost powerless condition or because he’s really interested what Sam’s plan is.  
-Shut the hell up, - Sam couldn’t restrain himself anymore. Looking and Michael and seeing Dean, listening to all “Dean hates you all” crap but hearing brother’s warm and deep voice was too much.  
-Oh, we’re so serious, - a sneer smile appears on Michael’s face as he slowly scolds behind Sam. A couple of minutes ago he was sitting in a chair tightly tied up with iron chains and tried to convince Jack he’s not worthy. And now he’s expecting something big to happen ‘cause he knows every little part of Dean’s mind and that means he knows EVERYTHING about brothers being together: every conversation they had, every fight, kiss and sex of course.  
And Michaels’ face lightens up as he appears in Sam’s bedroom.  
-Oh, Sam, aren’t you a pervert? – Michael says with a pretty smile standing there ready for next steps, - It won’t change anything, you know?  
Sam is silent and concentrated. He just locks the door, pushes Michael in the middle of the room and with a lust look silently starts unbuttoning Michael’s white shirt. It’s impossible to take everything off him ‘cause there is no way Sam would unlock the handcuffs but just seeing Dean’s chest and abs was pretty much enough. It also reminded Sam of the times they fucked after being FBI agents, they didn’t even get naked ‘cause they were on the edge and didn’t really care.  
-You really think Dean is gonna swim to the surface ‘cause we fuck, - Michael keeps being submissive, there is nothing he can do, or… or he wants it, he wants to see what it’s like to fuck Sam freaking Winchester in real life, not just through Dean’s memories. And, yes, he was a dick who wanted to burn everyone to the ground but he wanted to give Sam one last chance to feel his brother’s body, to enjoy intimacy (even though Dean’s gone) before Michael rips Sam apart just as he planned to do.  
-You talk too much, - Sam tries to focus on Michael’s face: the way his jawline is cleanly shaven and the freckles on his cheeks and perfectly shaped lips and green eyes. He might be able to pretend this is Dean and not another archangel destroying everything he holds on. Honestly, Sam wanted to listen to this orgasmic voice all the time and his already hard cock twitched and it was weird that the whole “Michael being sassy and savage as fuck wearing Dean as a suit and being dressed in Michael-style” situation made Sam even hornier.  
\- Oh, you got a boner, it really turns you on, doesn’t it? – Michael doesn’t finish ‘cause he was thrown back on the bed. From that angle he observes as Sam’s pulling his jeans down.  
\- This is hilarious, - Michael doesn’t even help to pull his own pants down. And when Sam’s pants are dropped on the floor and Michael’s handcuffed hands are tied to the head of the bed Sam becomes a porn star of the filthiest porn ever. He takes a lube that was standing on the bedside table. Then he sits right on top of Michael’s thighs spreading his own legs and releases the pulsating with erection, big and ready for fuck cock.  
\- Oh, Sam, see how pathetic you are, so desperate, - Michael tries to keep his voice steady. But Sam can hear his soft moans so he grins seductively at him and presses his groin against the firmness of Michael’s cock. Then he starts dynamically moving just to touch and arouse them both even more before he’s gonna ride his brother’s dick. Michael tries to shove Sam off him using his legs a couple of times but it’s worthless. The weight of Sam’s body and the heat in the room compelled him to give in. Sam picks Michael’s cock up, tightens his hand around it and jerks a little just to see Michael’s satisfied face. Sam smears some lube onto Michael’s cock. As it was a bit cold Sam feels Michael shuddering under him.  
\- I don’t care what happens next, now you’re my bitch.  
Michael opens his mouth to respond but just wrings a gasp out as his whole body shivers when Sam slides his brother’s cock into his tight ass in one swift thrust. Sharp pleasure goes through Sam’s body. It’s a mixture of pain and pleasure. Michael tries to close his eyes but every time Sam deadly grips on his hips probably leaving bruises he can’t force himself to look away. It’s a privilege to see Sam Winchester like this: riding his big brother’s cock, so desperately agonizing, arching his back, touching his own peaked nipples and coming up and down and letting Michael’s thick cock be fully inside to hammer the prostate over and over again and squirm…  
Yes, Sam barely fucked himself riding an archangel. But he wasn’t bottom at all. He was the top and he left Michael speechless. Even if everybody dies tonight he – Sam freaking Winchester – will be known as the one who fucked archangel Michael.  
When Sam almost reaches the limit he doesn’t stop moving, he just drops his head back and grips his own cock that’s been longing for attention. It only takes a few jerks of his hand for Sam to cum covering his hand and Michael’s torso and shirt with a white substance.  
-Ooohh, - Michael can’t keep being silent anymore as Sam’s spasming hole tightens even more around his cock. The pulsation and warmth of Sam’s inner muscles make Michael let out a breath as he feels a rush of orgasmic pleasure. He buries his face into his forearm. Sam feels hot come shooting inside him and groans.  
Breathing heavily Sam gets off Michael and collapses beside him on the bed letting his heartbeat slow down. Michael glances at Sam over his shoulder and starts laughing.  
\- Shut the hell…  
\- Yeah, I know, it’s just so…, - Michael stops and mysteriously looks up as if he changed his mind about something.  
\- What? – Sam sat on the bad demandingly looking at him.  
\- It’s just, I changed my mind, I won’t rip you apart. Well, not in the nearest future, - he looked at Sam with an amused grin, - I will make you crawl on your bare knees, I will make you choke as you’ll swallow my dick, I will make you my bitch. Be ready for that.


End file.
